kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky
Sky is a Popopo known for his incredible speed. He is a member of the Dark Matter Resistance. Appearance He is a cyan Popopo with green eyes, red cheeks shaped like razors, red shoes, and carries a Prismarine Sword, a Golden Teleportation Ring, and a Glowstone Bow. Personality He is brave, hot-tempered, will not wait unless its for Amber, and will deny any evil plans on the spot. In the Series He will appear in "TBA". Abilities Sky is capable of using fire and wind simultaneously, as well as run at high speeds. His attacks are strong, but get uneffective after too many times using the same attack. This particular Popopo can get exhausted if his powers are used too excessively, so if he uses his special move, Firestorm, or uses his normal moves many times in a row, his fire and wind powers die out and he must wait a while for them to charge up again. In cases like this, Sky holds the Prismarine Sword, which can create small fireballs. The sword can also create small, quick tornadoes that create dents in his foes. While Sky becomes more powerful with this weapon, it's somewhat hard to aim, but the sword is still a good weapon. Sky also wields a Glowstone Bow, and occasionally his Teleportation Ring in battle. He can use the bow as fast as he can run, and the arrows he fires light on fire when he shoots them, due to his fire element. If he lands enough arrows in the same position he and use Spiraling Firestorm by using his wind abilities to make the fiery arrows into a tornado. This bow is forged from Glowstone, and is not very stealthy as it produces a large amount of light. Story Sky was abandoned as an orphan, and taken in by a family of three, with a sister, who later died of scarlet nightshade. Sky was extremely depressed about his sister so when he was 10 he moved out and began adventuring. He then met Ludro, White and then Terra, he was so happy to finally have friends. He still carries two things from his family wherever he goes. From his real parents, a Prismarine Sword that Can use the Elements of Fire and Wind, just like his mother and father's weapons. From his adoption home, he carries a Gold Ring that makes him teleport. He later joined The Dark Matter resistance, and was taken in, and is now a trainee. Relationships with Other Characters He is friends with Ludro, White, and Terra. He met Amber one day, And after tons of hanging out he asked if they could start dating, and Amber said yes. Theme Gallery Sky.jpg|Sky, as he appears in the AoW series. Sky x Amber.jpg|Sky and Amber together. Sky.png|Sky, as he appears in other games. Trivia *He is first of a new Species of Popopo Known as a Speedpo. Category:Kirby Category:Puffballs Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Puffball Category:Blue Category:Light Blue Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character